


Mordred Explained

by Lionesspuma



Series: Activate Mordred [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionesspuma/pseuds/Lionesspuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy figures out just how deep the shit Arthur has dropped him into. At least on paper. Hell he may be in the shallow end. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Filler chap touching on plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Cup of Tea

Eggsy followed Merlin down the hall of the manor. They were silent other than JB's nails ticking against wood when he stepped off the carpet runner. Eggsy was still stunned. Arthur had activated a chair at the table for him. That didn't seem quite right. He looked at the broad sweater clad back in front of him and smirked. "You sure that was the real Arthur?" 

His question got an answering small smirk from the handler. "Yes lad, though it seems a bit odd to me too. But Mordred has been activated and you have been instated. Now you need to know what that means." He tapped the tablet in his hand and then spoke again as they turned another corner. "Galahad you are needed at the manor." A small pause. "Then meet in the south parlor". Merlin opened the door and walked in. 

As soon as he entered a woman handed him a briefcase then turned and left even before Eggsy was completely in the room. JB walked in like he owned the place wandered over the lighter colored rugs and around the antique furniture before settling into a dog bed most likely used by many before him. Merlin was already sitting in one of the more comfortable looking armchairs with a small table next to it. A sette sat across from him while another chair was near the first. Eggsy looked around the room and then out the windows. The pictures next to the windows were pastoral landscapes framed two and three high. The room was light and airy compared to some of the other rooms of the house. 

"Eggsy please come join us." The polite and proper tones of an English Gentleman surprised the young man and he turned to face the sound. Merlin still had his tablet in his lap but now with a cup of tea in his hand. Sitting across from him on the settee was Galahad, also known as Harry his sponsor. The man had a proud smile on his face and laughter in his eyes. Eggsy felt a surge of happiness at the sight of him. "Of course." He acted especially proper and settled into the other arm chair between the two. He accepted the cup and saucer from Harry, the tea already made the way he liked it. So very properly done as he settled into the chair. He looked up at Merlin who raised an eyebrow at the two of them and Eggsy laughed relaxing into the chair while Harry chuckled and settled back on the settee his own tea in hand. "So he is not Lancelot but has become a knight. Who was activated?" Merlin's small smile turned more serious. "Mordred." 

At this Harry set his tea back in its saucer. "We are living in interesting times." There was only the smallest hint of laughter to his voice and it was not the pleasant kind. He stretched his hand out towards Merlin who handed him a tablet. Another he handed to Eggsy. The replay of the Dog Test was shown as well as the aftermath. Harry turned his head enough to give a proud look to the younger man but was the serious again. "I do not think we have ever had such an occurrence. A few have realised they were blanks but none have taken it further than that." 

Merlin nodded his head in confirmation. "An Mordred has always come from within the ranks the few times he has been activated." Harry tapped the tablet and looked at it for a moment. "This is the fourth time." He looked at Eggsy while Merlin spoke. 

"Most knights are continuously active. Most have gone through 5 to 8 incarnations. There are other named positions as well. Arthur has seen 4, Merlin 3, Morgana 3, Taelisen 2, Nimu 4. There have been a few others but like Mordred they are not active all the time. Ya would think that 4 incarnations is not bad for 100 years. But there were three before you and all died and were only active a total of 27 years." The large Scot stopped at this point and looked down at his tablet and Eggsy looked over at Harry with large startled eyes. "An average of 9 years..."

The young man took deep breaths and tried to calm himself. "Right then. What does he do then." 

Merlin still looked down at his tablet for the moment and made a small gesture at Harry. "You know who Mordred is according to the legends?" Eggsy nodded but still looked thoughtful before answering. "According to some he is the bastard son of Arthur and Morgana or Morgan le Fay. He's not that great or bad a knights till the end. Well again depends on the story." He takes a sip of tea and watches the color in the light. "In some he takes the throne when Arthur is away and Guenn marries him. In others she goes to a convent. When Arthur comes back they fight the last battle and is killed by his father and mortality wounds him. In others he defends Arthur to the death." The light catches and changes as he swirled the tea. He looks up as the silence continued. "What? I read."

Both Harry and Merlin chuckled. Harry nodded a proud look on his face. "Yes and you know that we do not follow the more popular beliefs but those that suit us. Which are often the oldest. Like Morgana being a healer." Harry takes a sip of tea and Merlin begins. 

"Mordred is our failsafe. Activated when Arthur thinks the shit is going to or has hit the fan. He works mostly independently and has been used as everything from assassin to internal affairs. Though assassination was used all three times he was activated." Merlin looks thoughtful and Harry looks disgusted. Well as much as a slight curl to the lip and dark eyes would give one. 

"So I'm supposed to off some guy?" He was confused again and this was beginning to look like Arthur was a complete twat. 

"That is what is not adding up, Eggsy. Mordred is activated for a purpose. A world shattering purpose and nothing less. And he knows what he is activated for." Harry looked at him expectantly with a sardonic tilt to his lips. Merlin wasn't even trying to hide the grim mockery and raised an eyebrow when Eggsy glanced at him. "Oh fuuuucck" The young man leaned back in his chair and slumped. "I got nothin'" 

A "humf" from Merlin and a small chuckle from Harry. "Yes we had guessed but that leaves the point. Only two things could be large enough to worry Arthur. The disappearances and internal. We are working on the first and the second there has been no whispers of." 

Eggsy slumped in his chair and murmured and few expletives his accent getting worse. "Merle check see if more that were thought gone came back... Need a list. Arry be a gossip dig up the whispers." He ran a hand through his hair over and over again staring at the carpet. He didn't even realize he had just give orders. His mind still stuck on 'world shattering" Both older men looked at each other in wry amusement the Harry made a little go ahead motion. 

"One last thing about Mordred Eggsy." The young man groaned and looked up at Merlin. "Yeah what's it?" 

"If anything happens to Arthur while Mordred is activated. Mordred becomes the new Arthur." Merlin stood and moved.towards the door. "When I have anything else I will send it to the tablet." He patted Eggsy on the shoulder and then was gone the door closed behind him. 

"Arry? Is that. He takin' the piss?" The young man looks scared and worried. "Ain't no way Arthur'd do that." Harry smirked at him and nodded. "It is one of the many legends of Arthur. Mordred takes the throne or is the heir to it. So it is here. It has not happened." He stood and put the tablet beneath an arm and offered the other hand to Eggsy. He took the hand and stood with the small pull. "Well'en I figured one thing out." Harry raised an eyebrow in question as they went to the door, JB following behind. "Arthur is a bloody fuckin wanker." Galahad just laughed as he lead Mordred down the hall to be equipped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Harry are Gentlemen.  
> Morgana's distrust of the crystal cave is described.  
> Eggsy leaves family behind to begin the transformation to Mordred.

Galahad's good cheer lasted just long enough for him to remember a few small points and then it was a brisk walk and a blank face. "bruv somethin' ain't right." Eggsy announced himself at Harry's elbow before he put a hand on his arm. It stopped the older man and he took a deep breath before he glanced down the hall in both directions. Still silent he walked to the right and opened a door they had just passed. It was a small room on the south side of the building with plants and a great deal of glass. A solar. Eggsy blinked then tilted his head back while looking around at all greenery and then turned to Harry. 

"There are a couple aspects we seem to have skipped or did not go into enough detail." The gentleman gestured to two lovely chairs and moved to take one of them. Once the younger man had sat down he spoke. "Most knights have time off to do as they like, visit family and so forth." Eggsy brought a hand to his face as he slumped in the chair. "Arthur is a bloody, manky, twat. Mordred ain't got that option." 

"Colourful language aside, you are correct. Mordred is on job until done. There is no family or life outside of kingsman and the assignment until it is taken care of." Harry reached up and tapped his glasses before reached over and touched the arm closest to him. "Eggsy, Merlin, Roxy and I will get your mother and sister moved somehow. I promise."

Eggsy raised both eyebrows at him because he had not figured out how to do one just yet. "Merlin agree?" 

The next moment the tablet under his arm came to life with Merlin on it. "Morgana already has a nurse ready to go as well as sending someone to buy what is needed for a baby, that will not also, and I quote, 'spin in circles, launch a missile, have a signal amplifier and explode". Eggsy snickered and Harry smirked. Merlin just looked exasperated. "I already lined up a group to move them and the police are to perform a raid on the location of your stepfather. If there is anything you need from that house tell me now." Eggsy looked surprised and disbelieving. "Just me tin, it's in the mattress under my pillow." He looked dazed. "Why? Why are you doing this?".

Harry patted his arm. "A Gentleman is always happy to serve. You are Kingsman and cannot look after your family. We shall do so for you."  
Merlin piped in even as it looked like he was busy with other things. "That and it will keep you from being distracted. Alright safe house is being converted. Though a few places will be left for your use. All firearms and explosives are being removed. It will be ready by tomorrow and will be perfect and safe." Merlin looked straight out of the screen. "Get him temporary glasses I am already putting his kit together but the tablet is not security safe outside of the Castle." With that the screen went blank and Eggsy looked up at Harry. "What else?"

Harry's eyebrow raised just slightly and he smirked. "I am afraid your wardrobe is next. Mordred is strange in that he actually has a colour requirement." Eggsy ran a hand over his face again. "Let me guess...black" 

"Actually charcoal and grey. No other colour not even the Kingsman tie. Nor does he wear black or white." Harry ran his eyes over the younger man. "Casual clothes as well." He stood and offered a hand to Eggsy. "Let us be off, to have you properly armored and when we return Merlin will have you properly armed and provisioned for your quest." He smirked again as he assisted Eggsy to his feet. JB followed behind and his master looked down at him. "Arry? Can I leave JB in the kennels until someone can get 'im to me mum?" The older man nodded with a smile. "Of course."

The immediate problems taken care of by his gentlemen mentors Mordred began looking up things on the tablet as Galahad steered him through the halls. First he looked at different glasses frames for something more keeping between the two completely different styles he was most likely to wear. They also needed to have the heavy frames for hiding the bulletproof glass and wires, chips, circuits and things he barely had any knowledge of. He sent his choice to Merlin with a picture of him with puppy eyes as and a please. A request for ceramic or other weapons, knives, so forth that could make it through security points in case he had to go overseas. He sighed lightly as he also put in that he didn't want anyone else in Kingsman to know what he was requesting. 

A short stop at the kennels and JB was left until someone could take him to his mum. They were off again Harry being led down the halls. 

He trusted Harry, Merlin, and Roxy with his life but other then them he trusted no one. He looked up as he felt a gentle hand tip his chin up and blinked as glasses were put on his face. He smiled a little. "Ta 'arry". 

Galahad then reached forward and tapped the arm between his ear and eye. Merlin's voice now in his ear. "Received your requests so far they are acceptable. I have added a scrambler to the email on the tablet. From now on they will only come to me. No one but I will be able to read them unless I send them on from there. I will be breaking Mordred's rules and will act as your handler. Is that acceptable Mordred?"

Harry, no Galahad waited patiently for him a step away at the front door. Eggsy had to start thinking like Mordred. He had already begun, but now he needed to completely drop his worry for his family and anything else. It was like standing in the room again, pistol in hand and target before him. This time though the pistol would have live rounds and he had to have no doubts on the enemy. A short nod of his head "Ta Merlin. Also earbuds, and somethin' that looks like a iPod or music player. Something a chav or mid class teen would have. Noise blockers, sound enhancers, something to help with hearing from a distance, maybe thru a wall?" He wasn't sure if the tech had been miniaturized or not. He knew the armed forces had something similar though. "It being a backup connection to you would be good too, maybe a recorder." He paused as he thought. His voice was more thankful less brash. "Merlin, tech on this kinda level just... It ain't my thing. I know I'm probably askin' the moon but whatever ya can give me. I'm runnin' in the dark and you and Galahad are doin' yur best ta guide me. A man, gentleman or not couldn't ask for better." There was silence in his ear and in front of him. He knew that both men had heard him, but fuck give credit where it was due and both of them were aces. 

He stepped forward and Harry opened the door. He smiled a little and was given a real smile and a proud look in return. It gave him a warm feeling inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy is not stupid. Olympic level anything requires some brains. His intuitive leaps of logic are also well documented in the film.   
> The marines would have taught him a to b to c logic wise so he can use it.   
> Eggsy here is more a a to r to c sometimes even missing the middle.   
> The unsurety of intuion when it comes to explaining or proof will be something explored later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick finish to this section. Plans are drawn and begin to be executed.

The ride back to London was peaceful. Harry was driving and Eggsy kept working on the tablet trying to get what he needed done down. Handed an assignment and given nothing was fucked. Arthur was a manky whore. It wasn't adding up, hell it wasn't doin anything but multiplying. "Merlin, Galahad, I know I asked ya to check the gossip but you would know it a'ready and tol' me if you had anything." He paused not sure and hating to doubt his best friend. "Can we... Can I trust Percy?"

The silence was deafening. Eggsy looked up and over at Galahad. "Come on guys yes or no or something in between. I need to know will he turn on us? Could he be a sleeper? Will he ignore me t' my death 'cause he is superior to some chav? Does he hate the commons? Does he hate the lords?" He pauses again and asks the real question. "Will he try to turn Roxy against me or influence her like that?" Unspoken was the question of is she close enough to him to have it work. 

Eggsy knew that Harry could influence him fairly easily. Hell he was there because of him. When he watched his language actually it had gotten to the point where as long as he wasn't stressed his language was proper for the most part. He had to actually relax on purpose to fall into his own accent. Well or be stressed, like he was now. 

Harry glanced over at him and sighed. There was an answering exhale in Eggsy's ear. Merlin spoke before Harry could get his words in order. "She won't turn on ye boy. She's loyal an he doesn't have as close a tie to her as ye have. He may be blood but it thinned awhile back without contact." The brogue was a bit thicker than normal and the handler cleared his throat. Harry continued "Perci's a bit like the old lords, true to.country and family, then Gentry lastly others but he is loyal to Kingsman before that. He wouldn't do anything to go back on his oath to Kingsman." 

"Of which I haven't spoke." Eggsy sighed and the two others blinked. "Mordred has no oaths Eggsy. He is loyal to Kingsman above everything and to our true tenants above even that. You proved that when you pulled the trigger on Arthur." Harry spoke, gently with something else in his voice that the young man couldn't figure out. Merlin's voice a moment later echoed it. "Ye spoke yur oaths then an when ye explained why ye did what cha did." 

Mordred shook his head violently for a moment then refocused on Harry then on the lens of his glasses before going back to the tablet in front of him. "Alright Mordred is a loose cannon. Well that is what they expect. Ifin Arthur did this to fuck with me or Galahad we need to point me at something but I need Roxy to gather Intel here. Merlin how long she supposed ta stay at HQ now she a knight. Can we lengthen that or team her with less trustworthy knights. She needs ta show how...disappointed she is not the only new knight. I need her to find out who amongst the knights and others workin for Kingsman may be turned." 

The beautiful voice of the new Lancelot came into his ear and a small picture of her appeared in his tablet. "I can do that Mordred. But turned to what?" 

"That's the question Lance" He wasn't surprised by the patch through, he actually expected it. "Valentine is most likely but what he is that we don' know." He smiled a bit at her. "Congrats by the way." She nodded on the tablet. "Now ya know what needs done and ya need to not contact me unless through Merl. To chancy to even go through Galahad." She laughed and nodded again. "Don't worry about it Mordred I know politics amongst the Gentry well." She turned her head and stared off screen. "Gotta go meet some of the others". And she was gone. 

Mordred sighed and flexed his right hand into a fist for a moment the stretched it out. He repeated it a few times before speaking. Galahad, Merlin, any other suggestions. The only thing I can think of is having someone ya trust Merl to go over surveillance for any skips of time that don't fit." He shook his head and smirked. "I know teaching my granny ta suck eggs huh?" He laughed and Harry smirked while pulling into a parking space outside a general clothing store. A bit on the high end of things but not too posh. 

Merlin spoke again. "I have a few in the cave I trust to do so. I will also have a check for any meetings that were out of the ordinary checked. In case anyone was stupid enough to do so on film." 

Eggsy looked at the store and then at Harry as he turned off the tablet. "There anythin' else I should know 'bout Mordred?" Galahad's warm, gently mocking, but oh so proper, tones filled the car. "Not that I can remember. Not that the King could not have added or hidden something but it is unlikely." Merlin's "Nae" was enough. He sounded harried. 

"Then 'm gona get some new clothes and armor and return. By then I think ya should have somewhere ta send me." Eggsy stepped out of the vehicle and around to open the door for Harry. Harry stopped speaking to Merlin no doubt and nodded his gratitude as he also stepped out to begin his job of outfitting the new Mordred. All three gentlemen thinking along the lines of the current Arthur being a bloody wanker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next section of this series will have more action including the church scene. Not certain if hary, Eggsy or both might be feeling religious or to what extent. I have a leaning but will see how it goes. 
> 
> this is NOT a rox/Eggsy. Sorry to those who are fans I don't see it. 
> 
> More of Arthur's thinking will be found in the next section. 
> 
> Also not sure if I should split view points or not. Since most of this has been from Eggsy point of view but there are two very separate action points. Hmmm will see. 
> 
> As always any ideas or comments please add below. 
> 
> Also I am new to tumbler but I am lionesspuma there. .> yeah links are not happening.


End file.
